<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing for what? by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139181">Playing for what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Best Friends, Competitive Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode: s01 Le Gamer | The Gamer, Gen, Guilt, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Texting, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, today is the: Try-outs for Paris' Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.</p><p>Adrien likes playing games vs Max practicing for months to get a slot-</p><p>[Oh wait. Then there's Marinette who plays with her Papa.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing for what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friends to lover tropes hit this author hard. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For reasons unknown to him, Principal Damocles made today a free day for all students just so man can let everyone participate in the <strong>Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament</strong>. Yes. Let him repeat this: <strong>Try-outs</strong> for the <strong>Paris <span class="u">Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament</span></strong>. Not only can he conclude Principal Damocles is a fan of the UMS series, but he never knew so many people are just as dedicated in the UMS as he. Adrien loves playing all sorts of games, especially fighting games. <em>Though recently, he's trying out a ton of Otome games to learn how best to charm his partner without looking like a goof.</em> He also gets to spend the whole day playing games with other people.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude. You are crushing them." Nino said in awe and Adrien merely smiled, thanking his defeated opponent to move on to the next challenger. Nino went to him, asking. "So this is the power of home schooling."</p><p>"There are other people better than me in this game." Adrien told Nino off, but the DJ rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Bro. You are reaching the top ten in the score board." Nino pointed at the screen. <em>Since Principal Damocles wants the try-outs to not be rigged, everyone must play in the library to be monitored.</em></p><p>"But then there's Max." Adrien pointed out and Max recently defeated Alix. Adrien smiled, "He's surely going to qualify."</p><p> </p><p>"And you too. The school will send two students with the highest scores." Nino muttered, walking with Adrien as they watched students slowly exit the library. Most of the students, after getting pulverized, head out in frustration or loss of hope. Nino remarked, "I guess after seeing you and Max fight put most of them off."</p><p>"I didn't mean to..." Adrien frowned.</p><p>"Don't be sad bro. It ain't your fault." Nino pat his shoulder.</p><p>'But it feels like it...' Adrien sighed, looking at his phone to check for any message. <strong>Uh-oh.</strong> Adrien opened his chat with Marinette to see the latest text messages.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Adrien: Good night.</p>
  <p>Marinette: The night is too young to be good.</p>
  <p>Adrien: Bad night then.</p>
  <p>Marinette:  Pretty edgy</p>
  <p>Adrien: Just go to sleep!</p>
  <p>Marinette: &gt;:3c</p>
  <p>Adrien: =_=</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: Oh. You're really asleep.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: u_u Well. You do need your beauty sleep.</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Marinette: May the ladybugs annoy you, sunshine. </strong>[Last texted 3:30 AM]</p>
  <p><strong>Marinette: Adrien? My alarm killed itself. Is class over?</strong>[Last texted 3:50 PM]</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: Alya isn't answering her phone. Is there an akuma?</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: Ok. No akuma but where is everyone?!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: Why do I see people walking out of school?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"..." Adrien squinted at the messages and takes note to bribe the IT team to erase his message history with Marinette later. They text a lot when night comes, Marinette being a night owl and him just having a bad case of Insomnia.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Marinette: Ok. No akuma but where is everyone?!</p>
  <p>Marinette: Why do I see people walking out of school?</p>
  <p>
    <strong>Adrien: No class today. We are in the library. Hurry up!</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Marinette: Yay. ✧</strong>◡<strong>✧</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Adrien: Get ready to fight.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette: ರ _ ರ What?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Adrien. It's your turn man." Kim called out and Adrien quickly hid his phone to avoid anyone from teasing him and Marinette. It's just two friends chatting on the phone. There is nothing going on between them. <em>Absolutely nothing!</em> He is faithful to his lady but then again Marinette could be Lady Noire-<em>No Stop! Don't give yourself too much hope.</em></p><p>"Let's do our best." Adrien told Max with a smile and his classmate merely gave him a nod. <em>Ok. Competitive but that's fine.</em> Adrien sat down and grabbed his controller. With his avatar already uploaded in the school database, he's ready to fight. There are two rounds, but if they both each get a point then there's a third round. With how serious Max is on this game, he has to give it his all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What's going on, Alya-" Marinette's voice made him want to look behind his back, but he needs to focus. Alya hushed her and it seems Marinette was pulled farther away by Rose and Kim. No. Focus. He needs to give his all! After getting the ideal combinations, he managed to do his finishing move.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Adrien fist pumped and the remaining students behind him cheered. Adrien turned to offer a high five or a handshake, but Max is moving his head. 'Uh...'</p><p>"Hmm. Awesome job." Max finally reciprocates the high five. "We're gonna make a killer combo."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Can I play?" Marinette asked and Adrien turned his head to see his classmate who pretty much crammed an art commission while chatting with him.</p><p>"No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!" Kim explained to Marinette, but both Alya and Adrien knew that sounded more like a challenge for the bluenette. Same inspiring fashion designer who refuses to admit she can't win Shifumi against him and a sore loser at Hide and Seek. <em>No. He's serious. Adrien always manages to find Marinette.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Marinette.." Alya warned and Marinette crossed her arms. "Girl..."</p><p>"Just one game? Pleeassee? For fun~" Marinette pouted and Adrien wondered how many desserts Marinette managed to snuggle off her father's hands with that look. <em>It's really effective.</em></p><p>"Fine, but I'm choosing our ice cream if you lose." Alya relented and Marinette cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Adrien remembers arguing with Marinette on who'll pay for the crepe. It ended with *you guessed it* a round of shifumi and Marinette losing. He stood up, offering a controller.</p><p>"Do you have any avatar to use for this battle?" Principal Damocles asked the bluenette and Marinette scratched the back of her neck, walking to Adrien's seat.</p><p>"I can play any character. We don't have much time left anyways." Marinette shrugged, looking at Max. "But sure. I can ask Papa to send the code."</p><p> </p><p>"Is she serious? There's no way she'd win against Max!" Kim talked to them as Marinette sent and received a file from her dad. She gave her phone to Principal Damocles to upload Marinette's avatar.</p><p>"You chose the wrong words to tell her, Kim." Alya readied her phone. "We all know how competitive Marinette is, even for the wrong reasons."</p><p> </p><p>"The rules are elementary." Max sat down, readying his controller as the screen returned to the selection mode. "You battle each other's robots with your own and-"</p><p>"When you win, you loot off my scrap for upgrades and gain XP." Marinette continued. "Papa loves this game."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish my father would play with me." Adrien thought out loud.</p><p>"Bro..." Nino placed a hand on shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me." Max shook hands with her before looking back at the screen to ready for the battle. Adrien turned and he couldn't believe Marinette's robot looked like a ladybug. It's even called <strong>LB-03</strong>. Well, she could be fan like he is to Lady Noire... Also, cats are cool. <em>Who doesn't think cats are cool?</em> Oh wait. How is Marinette doing that?! <strong>How is she executing all of those secret skills while maintaining a combo?!</strong></p><p> </p><p>"I win." Marinette beamed and no one ever thought she'd win in less than six minutes. <em>Oh god! She defeated Max within three minutes and eighteen seconds?!</em></p><p>"Wha! I can't believe it! She..." Kim paused to rub his eyes. "She beat him?"</p><p>"Beat him? She pulverized him!" Alya lowered her phone. "So that's why her dad told me he's used to losing against strong women."</p><p>"The king's been knocked off his throne!" Rose gasped and Adrien is still scrambling over the extreme feat his nocturnal friend could do.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the game, Max." Marinette stood up, walking and giving Adrien the controller. Marinette went to Alya, "Let's get ice cream. I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Marinette. (Marinette turned to face Ms. Bustier.) You won." Ms. Bustier reminded her class rep.</p><p>"And...?" Marinette hesitantly asked.</p><p>"That means you and Adrien are partners to the tournament." Ms. Bustier concluded. "Tonight."</p><p>"I think I've seen a prodigy." Principal Damocle muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"But." Marinette looked at Max who's finally stood up from his chair. "What about Max?"</p><p>"They're right, Marinette." Max agreed. "I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament."</p><p>"Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien." Max bowed before walking towards the exit.</p><p>"Max, wait!" Adrien called back, raising his hand to talk to him.</p><p>"Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square." Max isn't facing them, shrugging his hand off. "But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Did I do wrong?" Marinette bit her lower lip after their classmate exit the room.</p><p>"Marinette..." Adrien glanced at Marinette's direction. He actually doesn't know. Max did work hard to prepare for the competition, but no one can deny Marinette has skill.</p><p>"Don't worry guys. I'll go talk to him." Kim told everyone before running off.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament." Principal Damocles announced to the remaining students. "Good luck to both of you, Adrien and Marinette."</p><p> </p><p>"Alya..." Marinette placed her face on Alya's shoulder. "What do I do?"</p><p>"You gotta win." Alya pat her back, watching Principal Damocles walk out with Ms. Bustier. "Make Max proud."</p><p>"Is it that easy?" Marinette pulled away to look at Alya. "First time I beat my Papa and he denied me my favorite flavor of macarons for a week-! What if Max gets akumatized? Alya~!"</p><p>"I... Fair point." Alya placed both hands on Marinette's shoulder. "But you're representing the whole school. I bet Max will hate you more if you pity him. Just do your best."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess I'll be coming over to your place for practice." Adrien tapped Marinette's back and Marinette looked over her shoulder to look at him. "See you later, Marinette."</p><p>"Oh~ I see a ship in front of me." Alya teased as Adrien walked out of the library.</p><p>"But I didn't clean my room." Marinette hissed and Adrien wondered if there are mannequins sprawled in her room... Or maybe shiny pebbles? <em>He does recall Marinette saying she</em><em> like shiny things.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'I should give her time to clean her room.' Adrien thought, walking towards the exit.</p><p>"You're going to visit the bakery?" Tikki asked excitedly, peeking out of his jacket. "Buy me food~ I love their pastries! All of them!"</p><p>"Of course I will, Tikki." Adrien pet his kwami's head with his finger. 'Or maybe I can wait downstairs?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette needed to remove all of her conspiracy maps and documents she created in trying to track down Hawkmoth. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>